The Blonde girl
by RainaGara
Summary: The Doctor goes in to the main control room to the TARDIS and finds a blonde girl who is she and how did she get there? Find out for your self. this is a law of talos/ Doctor who x over


As darkness turned to light with the flick of a switch I saw a young blonde girl lying there on the glass ground around the console. She was covered in blood. I ran to see if she was still at least breathing. My hearts raced faster as I felt the slightest pulse. She was still breathing but it was shallow I knew I had to do some thing fast or she would die for sure.

"Doctor, we just heard the alarm what did you do?" My two companions said as they entered the room. They where shocked to see me on the ground holding what looked like a twenty year old girl with a bright blue tail covered in blood.

"Doctor, who is that?" Amy questioned me. I did not know so I searched her for some kind of I-D card. The only thing I found was a name tag: "Raina Gara Castle of Nations;Pirate's Island" I assumed this would be her name and where she worked. "I believe her name is Raina." I said looking down at her; she was still unconscious. "Rory can you help me?" I asked as I saw the large gashes on her side that started in the front and ended on her back. "Yes, you know I can. But we have to get to the medical room, if you even have on board." Rory said coming to my side to inspect the girl. As he looked over her she unexpectedly a woke and grabbed Rory by the collar of his shirt. "What ever you do don't take your eyes off theeeeemmmmm." as she finished she slipped back into my arms, and back into an unconscious state.

"Doctor what did she mean by them?" Amy questioned coming to her husband's side.

"I don't know but we can find out in a moment Rory fallow me to the Med room." I put the arm I was not using to hold the girl's neck under her legs and stood up. She was surprisingly light for her size which could have meant she could have been starved.

As I crossed the hall way to get to the med room my only thought was : what could have done this to her? My answer was sure to come soon enough, the med room was in sight. Rory quickly got the door for me. I rushed in thank fully I had a cot already made up. I set 'Raina' down on the empty cot, Rory came over with a blanket. He handed the blanket to me, I tried my best to cover her. "Rory what do we do?" I asked Rory to give him a chance to help, and I also had no idea how to stitch some one up. She looked like she needed at lest 10 along her back. "Doctor do you have any suturing supplies?"

"Yes I do the supplies are on the top shelf of the cabinet." Rory then walked over to the cabinet to grab the suturing supplies. "Doctor can you turn her on her side I need to sow up the cuts." I nodded and moved the blanket away from her left side to reveal her wounds and left hand. That's when I saw it a piece of yellow and black pinstripe cloth blotted with blood in her hand. I pulled it out of her hand she jumped awake. She then sat up faster than I could blink "Who are you and where are my friends?" She said yanking the cloth from my hand, and inspected it she saw the blood and out of her boot she pull out a small hand gun. Rory turned she immediately pointed her gun at him as well. The Dalects were scary than her but I could tell she was a frightened humanish girl who had probably been to hell and back, which made her more dangerous. "Raina, we are not going to hurt you." I said attempting to calm her down, but I for got we never introduced ourselves, which only made it worse. She pointed the gun to me. I raised my hands up so I would seem less threatening to her, Rory also put up his hands "How do you know my name and don't give me any 'I'm I physic bull shit' tell me the truth now or I will blow both you're fucking heads off."

"I guess proper introductions are in order this is Rory Williams, Amy Pond is in the control room, and I am The Doctor, The on coming storm, last of the time lords." I said giving a slight bow to show my innocence. Almost tipped my fez to her but, I forgot River and Amy used it as target practice.

" There's three of you!" She said in disbelief, "Take me to her I want to see you all in the same room, and don't even think of trying to call Castrol if you do I will blow all three of your fucking heads off, do I make my self clear?" Raina said placing the barrel of the gun to my chin.

"Yes, crystal but can I ask one question?" I looked over to Rory he must have thought I was a bit mad for asking Raina if I could ask her a question when she had a gun to my head, then again he should know me already I am The mad man with a box. "What is it?" she asked a little irritated but I knew she wanted some in tell about what we knew about her and us. "Pirate Island that is in Castle of Nations, if so that means Castle is the owner of that park and there was one other bloke ummm ummm, Jake John Jack! Mr. Jack the little statue with one arm." I was connecting the pieces in my head trying to find the right question to ask. " There where two trouble makers in that park what where there names? Derick and Kansas? N-no that's not it I am sorry Raina I have for gotten the names of two people or rather a statue and a boy with a tail similar to yours."

"So what is your question Doctor?" Raina said relaxing only a little bit at my informative speech.

"Well I kinda have two is that alright?" I said nodding, with my eyes, to the gun pointed at my chin. Raina sighed and moved the gun away from my chin, but kept it fixed on me and Rory. "Well?"

"Who is Castrol and what are the names of your friends?" I asked in a cheery tone to keep things lighthearted.

"He's your boss and why would I tell you about my friends your just going to try and kill them."

"I am sorry but we don't kill people or work for any one we just travel in time and space." I explained

"I find that hard to believe!" Raina retorted.

"Well if you come with us to get Amy in the control room then I can prove you wrong." I said grinning wildly like a crazed killer. Raina for the first time giggled a little when she saw me grin at her. "What is so funny?" I asked trying to hide my relief and confusion.

"You remind me of my boy friend Karl when you smile like that." she said relaxing the grip on her gun and placing it back in her boot. "I see you are warming up to us" I put my hands down.

"I guess I am and to the two you mentioned earlier the statue and the guy with a tail. I do know those two they are Karl and Dellmond or Almond as Krissy calls him."

I froze Karl and Dellmond those where the names of the two fellows that tried to kill Rory and I when Amy Rory and I went to Taitle, and to top it off Raina just said she knew them and that nice statue girl Krissy. I had a flash back of the meeting in Taitle:

"What just happened?" I said trying to stop my nose from bleeding.

"Almond just escaped.", a voice from above said nonchalantly.

"Who the bloody hell is Almond?" Rory blurted as he got to his knees. Amy and I whipped our heads in Rory's direction in shock, and then above us. Our gaze fell on a girl in what must have been a pirate garb, her red hair was tied back in a ponytail. The only thing that was not pirate like was her right arm and left leg, they seemed to be made of a stone material. She was sitting on the street lamp above the trio. "Dellmond or Almond for short is the guy that just escaped, and the guy that chased you through the street," Krissy gestured to Amy "His name is Karl." Krissy finished as she jumped from the street lamp and landed next to me. "And who are you?" Amy said placing her hands on her hips, to give her a leader type look to her. " My name is Krissy, who might you be?" Krissy said as she stuck out her hand, and offered it to me. I gratefully took the hand offered to me, and Krissy helped me get to my feet. Once on my feet I shook Krissy's hand and proceed to introduce every one. "Well I am the Doctor, this unhappy fellow here is Rory, and the one next to Rory is his wife Amy!" I announced as I pointed to both Amy and Rory.

"Nice to meet you Doctor, Amy and Rory you all seam like great people to hang with, which is why I want to warn you about Almond and Karl, you guys have to leave as soon as possible... assuming you want live." Krissy said getting serious.

"Why would die if we stayed?" I asked confused and curious.

"Yeah, and why should we trust you for all we know you could be with them!" Rory threatened.

"You have me there I am with them but, I did not attack you did I? And if you don't get out of here you will run in to those two again, and you won't be able to stop them

He did not trust this Krissy one bit, Rory would rather trust a Dalect before he would trust her, but even though he did not trust her he knew she had a point. Rory and I barely escaped from Almond who knows what will happen when he has back up. Sadly Amy was not on the same page as her husband. "Almond or Dellmond what ever, did not seem that strong I don't see the problem. We can tak'em!" Amy retorted.

"Amy you might want to rethink that statement. Have you taken a proper look at the Doctor and I almost got killed by Almond. More importantly what are we supposed to defend our selves with?" Rory interjected he could not believe that Amy actually said that Rory and I could take on Almond again.

"Yeah, Amy no offense but I think this time we have to leave, but Krissy what are Almond and Karl? I know they are not human." I said as I put a friendly arm around Krissy. "If you tell me I promise we will leave not that we where planing on getting killed" then Krissy offered to take us back to the TARDIS(I had for gotten where I parked it.

"Doctor? Are you okay?" Rory said. I snapped from my memory.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
